Return to Asgard
by Dracuus
Summary: Once Thor brings Loki back to Asgard what happens? What's his punishment? Read this to find on the strange story and amazing adventure that happens. (10 Chapters)
1. In Shackles

Return to Asgard

Chapter 1

The shackles hung from his wrists the muzzle gripped his face. His brother coxed him to keep walking as they made their way up the rainbow bridge. It seemed like a walk that took forever. In Loki's mind he knew no one would believe him, no one would see what he had gone through the past year. Loki had the nick name of silvertongue, but since he had been caught in New York. He had only spoken 7 words -I Think I'll have that drink now-.

Thor thought something was off with his brother. He had never seen him so quiet in all his life. While they walked into the throne room Thor couldn't help but think that he had wronged Loki somehow. Even after everything that he had done to him, he felt that he owed his brother more than this. Four guards walked behind Thor and Loki as they got closer to the Throne. Odin stood up glaring down at Loki with a sneer in his lip. Thor couldn't help but look just as ashamed as Loki as they approached Odin. Stopping short of the steps Thor bowed his head to Odin.

**"Father"** Thor said with a shaky voice.

Odin glanced at Thor who was still holding Loki's arm watching the guard's space themselves around the brothers. Odin stayed quiet for a few more moments, trying to choose his words wisely.

**"Remove the bindings" **Odin demanded.

Thor stepped away from his brother as the guards removed the shackles and muzzle from him. Loki rubbed his wrists and sighed softly. Keeping his eyes low he waited for Odin to speak again.

**"Loki, you've brought shame upon our house and realm. You've taken innocent lives and declared war on a world in the name of a warlord. What do you have to say for yourself?"**

Loki stood there, as if he was frozen in time not even sure what to say or how he should respond. Anything he said would be met with anger. He knew if he said nothing Odin would get even more upset. He looked up with a blank expression.

**"I won't make any excuses for what I've done, but in my defense I was not myself. My mind was under the control of General Thanos. I…. " **Loki was cut off by Odin

**"I will not listen to these lies, Loki. Take him to the prison cell."**

Loki was stunned as the guards grabbed his arms taking him to the prison. He didn't even try to fight them, there was no reason to. Thor was almost too shocked to speak.

**"Father, why won't you listen to him?" **Thor moved closer to Odin trying to get him to look at him.

**"I will not listen to his lies and silvertongue stories. You should know your brother. He makes things up to get himself out of trouble. He's most likely told you this story many times since his capture."**

**"Loki, has not spoken but a few words since his capture. Father, we could do well to listen to him."**

Odin sighed and turned away from his son. He was too aggravated and upset to listen to Loki. He knew Thor still loved his brother, just knowing that would make it much harder to sentence Loki to any punishment. Odin always tried to choose his words carefully. Turning back to Thor he nodded with a sadness that seemed to wash over his face.

**"I'll take that into consideration, my son. For now, I need to think of how to approach this. Loki can be…. Tricky. After what he did here on Asgard, one can never be too careful."**

Thor nodded his head, not ready to give up on Loki but not willing to argue with his father. Walking off to his chambers he couldn't think of anything but his brother. He knew the prison was not a friendly place to be for much longer then a moment. Thor entered his chambers to a surprise from Sif and the warriors three. Seeing a small banquet in front of him of cakes and pies. It put a smile on his face and soon helped him forget about Loki pain.

**"My friends, how I have missed you." **Thor embraced his friends one by one.

**"You think we would allow you to come back without us knowing?" **Sif pointed out with a question

**"Yes, no sneaking on to Asgard. Any reason to hold a party with sweets like these."**

Volstagg couldn't contain himself as he dug into one of the cakes.

**"I hope that cake was meant for him."** Thor said with a smile.

They all laugh and started to eat. Trying to enjoy the time they have together.

The guards pushed Loki into the cell locking the door behind him. It wasn't pretty or clean, this cell was dark and dirty. The walls were damp from the water running next to it, the glass around the cell had mold growing around the edges. With one small stone slab for Loki to sleep on he knew he was truly in hell. Standing in the middle of the cell he looked around and sighed.

**"This is what I've been lowered down to. The most royal filth of Asgard."**

He looked over at the small stack of books from the last prisoner that resided in the cell. Picking on of the books up he looked at the spine to see the name. With a smirk he tossed it back in the pile.

**"Great a hopeful shmuck was last here. My joy will come from counting the days to my execution."**

Loki lazily slumped down on the stone slab. Exchanging one cell for another he rubbed his face trying to rid himself of any emotions he once had for his so called family. At that moment he heard someone enter the prison. Looking around the corner he saw Odin walk up with two guards on his heels. Loki backed away from the glass keeping his eyes low. Watching as Odin entered the cell leaving the guards outside, Loki stepped back even more.

**"Loki, I will give you one chance to tell me what happened without judgment or interruptions from myself or anyone else. Please tell me."**

Loki thought about it for a moment and nodded to Odin. Taking a seat against the wall, he knew this was going to be a long story. Where was he going to start? When he feel from Asgard? Or when he arrived on Midgard? Finally Loki spoke.

**"When I feel from Asgard, The bifrost took me to a world I had never seen before. I saw vast armies …. I was too cocky and stuck up. Thinking my powers would protect me. They captured me before I could find a way off their world. Their leader General Thanos has the power to control minds. After he took control of mine, I was at his mercy. I could see what I was doing but had no control over it. I and everyone on Midgard was lucky he didn't know of my true powers. The outcome would have been much worse."**

Loki sighed softly not sure if Odin even believed him. At this point it didn't matter he was in prison awaiting his execution. What more could Odin possibly do to him. After what seemed like hours of waiting for a response from Odin. Loki finally looked up at him to see his face the almost quizzical expression he was giving Loki made him wonder what he was thinking. Odin lifted his chin and smiled at Loki.

**"I will take one day to think all this over. Tomorrow I will come back and give you my decision on your sentence."**

Odin turned to leave as Loki jumped to his feet.

**"Wait, I thought I was to be executed for my actions."**

Odin turned his head slightly just too barely see over his shoulder.

**"I would never execute my son, Loki"**

Odin walked out of the cell glancing back at Loki with a tear forming in his eye. Once the door shut to his cell Odin walked out of the prison back to the palace.

Making his way to his chambers Odin had much to think about that night. Frigga wanted to comfort her husband in this time of hard choices, but Odin wanted none of it.

**"I am the All Father, they all look up to me to make the hard choices no one else can. I cannot show weakness just because he is our son."**

Frigga tried to stand tall at the demanding sound of her husband's voice. It was hard for her to hear those words, knowing her son Loki was at the other end of his thoughts.

**"My loving husband, the people of Asgard know you are a great leader. And to show your own son mercy is not weakness, my love. It shows the purity of your leadership. No matter the choice you make we will all respect it."**

Frigga kindly gave her husband a kiss and walked over to the bed. Odin watched the sunset over Asgard, knowing his decision had to be made by the next day.

The next morning the royal family ate in silence. Odin was still pondering the punishment of Loki, while taking a bite of a melon. A guard had brought in the overnight report of the goings on in Asgard while he slept. Finally Thor couldn't handle the silence he had to speak up for his brother.

**"Did you talk to him? Did you listen to him at all, father?"**

Odin didn't even glance up from the report as he moved another piece of melon to his lips. Thor waited for a response, he knew his father was never fast to react and he had gotten worse over the years.

**"I did."**

Was all Thor heard, Friggas sat across from Thor shaking her head in worry trying to get him not to push his father. Thor wanted more from him, not just two words.

**"Well? What did he tell you?"**

Odin still kept his eyes on the report as he spook in a more demanding tone then just the moment before.

**"Thor! I have yet to have my morning coffee and you demand to know what Loki said? Why don't you go down there and ask him?"**

Frigga jumped at Odin's harsh tone towards their son. Thor lowered his eyes, he knew he shouldn't have been persistent about it but he just wanted to know what was going to happen to his brother.

**"I'm sorry father. I'm just concerned for Loki."**

The coffee came to the table as Odin smiled with excitement taking the cup in his hands sipping gleefully.

**"Ahhh yes, the best thing to come from Midgard. … Now back to the business at hand. Loki did tell me what happened. I'm inclined to believe him as I have never heard or seen him make up a story of this nature. His punishment for his actions on Asgard however will be …. …. Equal."**

Odin sipped his coffee again with a childlike smile on his face. Thor was surprised that Odin believed him but he didn't know what Loki had told him either. Thor was still confused to what the punishment would be.

**"Father, equal to what?"**

Odin set down the coffee cup that was now empty and stood up to walk away. Leaving Frigga and Thor to wonder.

**"You'll see."**

Thor looked over to his mother with his jaw dropped in shock from the behavior of his father.

**"I don't understand it's like he doesn't want to tell us anything."**

Frigga stood up to walk over to her son to rub his shoulder softly.

**"Thor, do not take it personally. He is ashamed of what Loki has done and doesn't want to punish him at all. He feels as if everything that happened to Loki is his fault."**

Thor lowered his head again thinking of what Odin told him after they thought they lost Loki last year. Telling him how Loki reacted when he told him of his Jotun heritage and giving him the truth. Thor knew he could do nothing to sway his father from any decision he made for Loki's punishment.

**"Why must father do this? He gave me another chance, why not Loki?"**

Frigga rubbed Thor's shoulder trying to comfort him, thinking of the right words to give him.

**"Thor, this might not be easy to hear… but… your father.. he needs therapy."**

Thor quickly looked up at Frigga with a shocked look.

Loki had just finished his breakfast of toast and water. He pushed the empty plate away, still hungry for more but not willing to complain for anything else. He rolled over on his side to only hear a moment later the prison door opening. But it was only morning; Odin couldn't have made his decision yet. Loki could only think the worst as the footsteps moved closers to his cell. Loki doesn't move as the sound of the steps stop.

**"Loki!"**

The voice startled him as he sat up. It was Thor! He was the last person Loki thought to come to his cell. Loki didn't say anything to his brother. Not even sure if he was allowed to be in the prison.

**"Loki, I want to know what you told father last night."**

Loki got to his feet and turned away walking over to the slab he had to sleep on. He turned to sit with almost a proud posture still not talking.

**"Why won't you say anything to me?"**

Thor barked out in anger. He was upset that Loki wouldn't talk to him, his own brother claiming up for no reason. Loki knew it was upsetting Thor, but for everything he did to him he knew words couldn't express anything. Thor had finally had enough of Loki's silence.

**"Fine, you will not talk to me. Then I cannot help you. The guards will be here shortly to bring you to the hall for your punishment."**

Loki's eyes flew open. He thought the punishment was going to be in the cell not public. Thor started to walk away as Loki's mind and heart started to race. He jumped up moving quickly to the glass.

**"Thor, Wait!"**

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to Loki. His eyes softened as he looked as his brother behind the glass. He couldn't forget this was a man that had killed many people and tried to kill him twice. Thor stood there waiting for Loki to talk.

**"I wanted to prove to father I was just as good."**

Loki put his back to the glass resting on it. Thor thought for a moment not understanding what Loki meant.

**"Just as good? As what?"**

**"As you Thor, I never got that chance. When you got in trouble I was to blame for not watching out for you. If I watched out for you, you got me in trouble. Only when we got older did father see that you were just as much of a trouble maker as I was. "**

Loki smirked thinking back on their childhood.

**"Loki, we were children. Brothers even… I think we were meant to get each other in trouble. I am sorry you feel like that. I may have been too proud of a child to notice your pain. That was my own fault for not opening my eyes to others feelings."**

Loki laughed out as he glanced at Thor who had now turned to look at him.

**"Thor you were never a touchy feely type of child. It made me resentful for many things in our past. What I did to you here on Asgard was uncalled for. All the pain had built up inside me. At that moment I just wanted you gone, I wanted father to myself for once."**

**"What about the people of Midgard?"**

**"That wasn't me. I was being controlled by Thanos. I would have never done those things to a race I didn't know. You know me better than that Thor. "**

Thor nodded; he did know Loki better than that. He knew he would never try to kill someone that had nothing to do with his life.

**"I must leave now, but I will see you again. I am sorry brother."**

Thor turned, leaving Loki there in his cell. It hurt him seeing him like that. He hopped the punishment Odin had was not something that would harm Loki too much. He would find out later that afternoon.


	2. The Punishment

Return to Asgard

Chapter 2

The day grew longer and Odin knew the time was growing nearer. While everyone gathered in the great hall Odin took his time getting ready. Frigga watched him from the bed side, her arms crossed almost with a glare in her eyes.

**"Why must you do this to him? Why can't you do this privately and …"** Odin interrupted her with a loud bark in his voice.

**"Do you not think that I would want to punish him privately? He endangered Asgard while in command he could have led us to war. The people know what he has done and know he should be punished for it. I cannot keep this quiet."**

Frigga lowered her head slowly knowing Odin was right, she just couldn't admit it to herself that he was. She couldn't sit there and just wait for everything to happen it was ripping her apart on the inside. Odin could feel the tension mounting between them. He knew it was hard for her to see this happening even to an adoptive son. It was still a son she raised and loved.

**"My dear, could you please see if Thor is ready."**

Frigga stormed out of the room as quick as she could without answering him. Odin sighed with a heart full of sadness watching Frigga leave.

She found Thor in the hall walking with Sif.

**"Thor, my son your father would like to know if you're ready and to please head to the hall."**

Thor huffed with anger in his eyes. Sif bowed to Frigga with a smile trying to be kind on a sad day. After a few moments of no answer from Thor, Sif finally elbowed him to get a reaction from the man.

**"Ready? Ready to see him punish my brother, your son? How is anyone ready for that?"**

She sighed with a guilty look of sorrow, shaking her head slowly.

**"Thor please." **Frigga sighed

**"Yes, my queen we will head there now."**

Sif replied being respectful. She grabbed Thor's arm pulling him along quickly. Frigga watched them leave; she knew why Thor was so unhappy. She couldn't do anything to help him or Loki. It was all out of her hands and it didn't make her happy about any of it.

Loki was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling trying to clear his mind of everything that was happening. All thoughts ran back to Frigga. He was a grown man but all he wanted was to be held by the one woman he called mother. He suddenly heard the door open and guards walk in. He jumped to his feet looking over at them with a glare as they held some chains out in front of them.

**"You won't need those, boys."**

The one guard laughed grabbing Loki's arm twisting it to force him to his knees. The other one chained his wrists together. Loki hissed in pain as his skin was pinched by the metal cuffs. The guards pulled him to his feet and yanked him along the path toward the Great Hall. Loki lowered his head as he saw all the people that showed up to witness his punishment. The embarrassment rose up in his cheeks and the cold feeling started to take over his body. He tried to control it keeping himself in the form he was in. He didn't want the people of Asgard to fear him in his Jotun form; it would put a target on him and his brother.

As he reached the steps of the Thorne he looked up to see his mother standing there with tears swelling up in her eyes. He tried to mouth some words to her but he couldn't even bring himself to do that. Glancing up he saw Thor standing next to Sif. As his eyes watched Thor he could see grief and anguish in his eyes. He couldn't figure out why he would feel any of those things, this was no fault of Thor's. Loki's eyes kept scanning the Throne in front of him, catching the eyes of the three warriors Hogun, Valstagg, & Frandral. They're eyes burned into him like fire he knew they were judging him. And why not, what had he done, but almost get them killed on Jotunheim. They had no reason to trust him or care what happened to him.

Loki lowered his eyes as Odin stood up giving Gungir a hard tap into the ground to let the sound echo around the Great Hall. The people of Asgard looked up to Odin waiting for him to speak.

**"This day is not an easy day. We fell into darkness with the rule of my youngest son Loki. Allowing our greatest enemy into our realm and home, with the destruction of the bifrost and attempt to take over Midgard I now with a heavy heart must administer the one punishment I was hoping to never do."**

Loki closed his eyes hearing the words of Odin echo through the Great hall. Playing with the chains around his wrists to pass the time, then it came.

**"Loki, I hereby disown you from the house of Odin. You are no longer my son or part of the royal family. I take from you, your powers. You will live among the people, live as they do. You Loki will no longer be among the privileged. You will learn to work for what you need to live. And Valhalla hopes the people show you kindness as you have not shown them."**

Loki's jaw dropped as the guards took the shackles off, Odin held his hand out while Loki's scepter appeared in it. Loki looked up with a sigh, knowing he would never get his scepter back. He knew Odin couldn't take his Jotun abilities from him but the powers he had bestowed on him as a child, Odin took with ease.

The Guards picked Loki up to make him stand as Odin addressed him one final time.

**"You will now leave this Hall, and never return. "**

He slowly turned and walked down the middle of the great hall with all the eyes on him, watching him, judging him. He said nothing as he left the hall; he knew no words would make Odin change his mind. The moment he exited the hall his armor faded to plan peasant garb. He never looked back to see the look on his mother's face, to see the tears she shed for him, to see his brother's shock, to see his father shake in disbelief of what he had just done.

Loki's life had changed he wasn't sure if it was for the better but no matter what it had changed.

Thor slammed the door of his chambers; he couldn't believe what had just happened. Touching his helmet he slowly took it off studying it and the design of the feathers. Thinking of his brother and how he always made fun of them. The emotions seemed to swell up in him Thor throws his helmet as hard as he could breaking a window and roaring in anger.

Sif heard Thor's roar while walking past his door. It made her stop and worry about him. She questioned if she should see if he was alright, knowing he would be upset about the day's events. She finally took a deep breath puffed out her chest and walked in to Thor's chambers. She couldn't believe her eyes, clothes everywhere his bed was flipped over, and holes in the walls.

**"What in Valhalla?"**

She said under her breath. Shutting the door softly she moved carefully through the room looking for Thor. Glancing over to a small table, it seemed to be the only piece of furniture that hadn't been damaged. There was a pair of small gold and green bracers sitting on it. Walking over to them she softly touched them remembering they were Loki's first pair. Thor had made them for him when they were children.

A roar is heard from the balcony. Sif jerked her head around gasping as she sees Thor fall to ground with blood streaming down his forehead.

**"THOR!"**

She ran to his side kneeling down to him she quickly cradled his head in her arm.

**"Thor what happened?"**

He turned his head away from her not wanting to say why he was acting so weak. Sif ripped some cloth from her clothes patting Thor's forehead with it to soak up the blood.

**"You shouldn't be here Sif. It's not safe."**

She smiled as she cleaned the blood up from his face and cheeks. She softly sighs ignoring his warning when getting to her feet for some water. Taking the small metal water pitcher in her hand and a goblet in the other she pours some water for Thor. Kneeling back down to him she lifts his head again putting the goblet to his lips. Resisting, he takes a sip Thor cringes to the unfamiliar taste of the liquid.

**"Ahh, woman. What are you trying to do poison me?"**

Sif rolls her eyes at him giving him a sarcastic tone in her voice.

**"That would be much easier then dealing with your temper tantrums you like to through."**

Thor quickly turned to Sif giving her a sharp glare not responding her sarcastic remark, standing up with a bit of trouble he turned to walk to the ledge of the balcony peering over the railing to the people below. His eyes softened and he sighed with a slump in his shoulders.

**"I never wanted this for him. I wanted to keep him safe."**

Sif knew exactly what he was talking about. Watching what happened to Loki had hurt her too. She walked up to Thor placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

**"Thor, I think he knows you didn't want this to happen to him. I know I shouldn't be saying this with everything that had happened in the past. Even though what he did was wrong, I did miss him. He has always been like a brother to me. Even if he has been a thorn in my side, sometimes."**

Thor looked to her with a small curl in his lip, almost trying to smile. He reached up to place his hand on hers, agreeing with what she had said.

**"You are right; I still cannot help that I could have done more for him. I hope where ever he is that he is alright."**

**"You and me both Thor."**

They both gazed down at the people below. The busy city not taking a second to think that the prince was watching them from the Palace balcony above.

Walking through the booths and bread carts that made their way down the stone road. Bumped from side to side by the people that were crammed into each street. Ignored by the city people Loki was finding it hard to fit in. He didn't get any respect from them and why would he? They knew who he was and didn't want anything to do with him. Loki walked to an open seat next to the gardens. Taking the seat and sighing heavily as his head feel into his hands.

**"I'm a fool. I had everything and now look at me."**

A young lady was sitting not far from him with long blond hair and her legs crossed in a long black dress, reading a thick book. She slowly peered around a rose bush and smiled at him.

**"I see nothing wrong with you."**

The voice shocked Loki into standing up and spinning around looking for someone that might have been spying on him. After a few moments he looked down to the woman leaning on the wall reading.

**"Are you spying on me? Who are you?"**

She kept her smile even with Loki's harsh tone toward her.

**"I'm Seren, no I wasn't spying on you. I was reading. I just happened to hear you."**

His eyes moved quickly around trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. He was normally quick on the draw with witty and smart come backs, but the day's events have changed him and made him less willing to fight with anyone. Instead he chose to nod to her and quickly walk off into the garden. Seren thought she offended Loki with something she might have said. She got to her feet watching him trudge off to the water's edge.

Seren felt something in him, something sad that started to tug at her heart. She caught herself walking up to him, but her mind went blank. The simplest of questions had completely left her. Loki glanced over to her, stifling his shock.

**"What do you want?"**

He calmly said to her with a slightly scared look upon his face. He honestly didn't know how to interact with others on Asgard anymore. He had been so angry about what Odin had told him about his past that he hadn't done much more but plan his vengeance against those that betrayed him. Seren smiled at him sweetly holding her book in front of her.

**"Nothing, what's your name?"**

Loki was baffled she didn't know who he was. He took advantage of this and used his silver tongue ability and thought it might be wise if he gave her a false name. Maybe she wouldn't fear or hate him if she didn't know who he was.

**"My name is Lynx"**

Yep that was it, give her a stupid name. Loki rolled his eyes at himself; he knew she wouldn't buy it now. He gave her that sly smile he was always known, for trying to charm her. She blushed a slight shade of pink; Loki couldn't help but think it was very cute of her.

**"It's very nice to meet you Lynx. I hope nothing is wrong, if there is anything I can do please tell me. You seem like a good man, and I would hate for something bad to happen to you."**

Loki sighed looking out to the fading sun in the distance.

**"I'm afraid it's too late for that, my dear. Too many bad things have happened in my life. I serve a punishment to which there is no end."**

She slowly took her hand and ran it down to Loki's hand. The soft look in her eyes told the story of a woman that wanted to help this man. She just didn't know what she could do for him.

**"Can I help you in some way? To help ease your punishment?"**

He saw her hand move to his, it was a strange feeling inside his stomach. Loki didn't want to be a burden on this woman, to tell her what was going on in his life would just make things worse.

**"No, I'll be fine. I will stay here for the night; tomorrow I will try to figure things out."**

She couldn't help but look a bit shocked as she tightened her grip on his hand.

**"Lynx, don't you have a place to stay for the night?"**

Loki shook his head not wanting to make any eye contact. He could feel her tightening grip on him. Loki didn't know why this woman would care anything for him. For all he knew, no one ever cared for him always living 5 steps behind Thor and his glory.

**"Then you will stay with me tonight, my house is outside the city. It's not much but I think you'll my comfortable on the lounge."**

His head quickly perked up looking toward Seren.

**"I couldn't possibly accept your kindness."**

She pulled him to start walking with a smile.

**"I won't take no for an answer Lynx, I won't let you sleep outside. You can wallow in self-pity at my place just as easily as you can here."**

Loki chuckled and started to walk with her. They made their way out of the city and over the tall grass hills. Loki had never been out this way before.

**"Where are we?"**

He asked being very confused. As they got to the top of the last hill, Loki saw a small shack with a chimney with a bit of smoke coming from it. He couldn't help but feel warm inside and a smile growing on his face.

**"To my home, come. I have some stew that should be ready for us to eat."**

She pulled Loki's hand to keep him following her. He couldn't help but feel happy for once. They entered the shack and to Loki's amazement it looked much larger on the inside. Seren released Loki's hand to go check the stew. Loki looked around at all the small potion bottles and knickknacks she had placed along the table and window ledges. She had a glass figure of Loki's son Sleipnir he couldn't help but snicker under his breath. Seren looked over at him with a smile taking the stew off the fire.

**"The stew is done. Would you like some Lynx?"**

Loki walked over to her sitting down at the wooden table with a smile.

**"I would love some."**

She scooped some of the stew out of the pot and into a wooden bowl and set it in front of him. She handed him a wooden spoon with a smile. It was odd for Loki he looked at the wooden spoon turning it in his hand to see all the angles of it. Smiling he shook his head.

**"What's wrong?"**

He quickly looked up to Seren with a smile.

**"Nothing, I was just looking at the craftsmanship of your spoon. I have never seen anything like it before."**

He started to eat as Seren chuckled scooping herself out some of the stew.

**"Oh, Lynx. I have never met anyone that has never seen a wooden spoon."**

She looks into the pot with a slight frown.

**"I don't think we will have enough for seconds, but if you want more you can have the rest."**

Loki felt bad that he was eating her food and could not give her anything in return. He had to think of something to do to repay her.

**"No my dear, you have it. I'm sure this will be more than enough for me. Thank you for your kindness."**

After supper Loki tried to clean the bowls with the water that was in the sink. Seren chuckled and helped him learn how to do it the right way. Showing Loki where the Lounge was Seren headed to bed. She knew there was something odd about this man she knew as Lynx. She was just happy she could help him when he needed it. Loki tried to get comfortable on the lounge that night, thinking of ways to repay this kind woman. For the first time he didn't think of the palace or of his punishment. He thought of this as a new adventure, something he liked as a child. He sighed with a smile on his face quietly saying to himself.

**"I will repay her, on my family's life I will repay her. And that is no lie."**


	3. Having a Friend

Return to Asgard

Chapter 3

The next morning came with the sun beaming through Seren's windows into Loki's face. He almost forgot where he was that moment. Lifting his head he saw the small figure of Sleipnir again, it made him smile to know someone thought of his son in a good way. He sat up looking down to see someone had covered him in the night, a blanket was now hanging from his lap. It made him smile as he looked around Seren was nowhere to be found.

**"Seren?" **Loki called out softly.

There was no answer, he walked into her little nook of a kitchen and saw all of her cabinets were empty, she had a few bowls and plates and three cups. It made Loki's heart sink to know he ate her food last night. What happened to him, he was normally a bad ass that didn't care now he's a soft little teddy bear that cares for everyone. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of all this banter he kept thinking about.

**"I got to get out of here." **He muttered to himself.

At that moment the door blew open and Seren came in with her arms full of roots and plants. Loki hurried to shut the door behind her.

**"Oh, Morning Lynx. Sorry I didn't wake you when I left. You looked so tired I thought there was no harm in letting you sleep."**

Loki remembered now he had to be nice since he didn't give his real name to this woman. He helped her with the handful of things and set them down on the table.

**"What is all this?" **He asked looking them over.

**"This is for my potions. I like to learn a little here and there, my mother used to be really good at this. I'm still learning though."**

Loki picked up each thing trying to figure out what they were.

**"Can you eat any of them, or just make potions out of them?"**

Seren looked in her nook and frowned realizing Loki had seen there was no food in there.

**"I'm sorry, normally it's just me. The stew lasts me 2 days. I get a goat the day after next, until then I have nothing else."**

She looked down at the table of roots and plants feeling embarrassed and oddly stupid that she would have all this but no food. Loki's heart sunk even more than before. He looked around at all the potions and thought there had to be a way for this woman to make money off them.

**"Can't you sell any of these potions?"**

**"I've tried, no one wants them anymore. Not from someone that's still learning. They don't trust that they will work." **She swirls the root around in her hand while she talks.

**"Have you tested them? And they work?" **He looked to her and asked.

She nodded to him with a smile, Loki knew if he could get into the palace that Frigga would love some of these potions. He just wasn't allowed in there, but who else could he go to. He knew Sif rested in the Gardens each day. If she would listen to him maybe she could get Frigga to come out of the Palace. It was all worth a shot to help this poor woman out.

**"I have someone that might want to buy some of these potions, maybe a few like calming, and soothing, relaxing, things of that nature. How many of those do you have?"**

Seren started looking around knowing she had hundreds of small bottles having to place them all on the table. Once she was done there were about fifty of them there. Loki was grinning from ear to ear he knew he could help her out now.

Taking one of the potions with him he chose to go to the Gardens alone. He didn't want Seren knowing who he was and if he got caught it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Loki kept a watchful eye out for any guards but it wouldn't help if Hiemdell saw him.

As Sif was in sight he heard an odd sound coming from the skies. A sound he had heard on Midgard like a jet coming in for a landing. He turned to look up above the Palace, Sif turned as well seeing Loki standing there.

**"Loki?"**

Loki glanced back at her as a loud crash was heard he quickly looked back to the palace seeing ship crash into the top of it. Crashing down on the far side of the Gardens it took the hillside with it. More ships came Sif and Loki were too stunned to move. Thor ran through the Gardens with Hogun and Volstagg aiming for Sif. The hillside was falling away under sif Loki yelled out in fear.

**"SIF!"**

He ran toward her being the closest one to her. She tried to jump to solid ground, Loki dropped the potion and slid along the grass and off the cliff that was made by the falling land not thinking of his own life he reached out for Sif and felt something grab his arm. He looked up and saw Thor, he couldn't have been happier to see his brother. Thor pulled them to safety Sif landing on top of Loki's chest. He didn't want to let go of her, thinking it would happen again.

**"Are you alright?" **He asked keeping a tight hold on her.

She nodded to him a bit shaken up. The ships were still flying overhead crashing into the tops of buildings. Thor stood up he watched in horror as he could no nothing to help his people. Loki finally got to his feet helping Sif up.

**"What's happening here?" **Loki asked in a soft tone.

Hogun grabbed Loki tossing him up against a half fallen tree. Loki knew Hoguns strength was far greater than his own.

**"You should not be here. You'll put us all in danger."**

Loki with his instant come backs couldn't help himself

**"I didn't know you cared so much Hogun."**

Hogun held up his fist ready to hit Loki right as Thor stopped him the last ship flew overhead.

**"Hey, hey Hogun stop. He just saved Sif's life." **Thor belted out.

**"No, you did! You saved him and Sif."**

Hogun dropped Loki's collar walking away from him back up to the palace.

Thor shook his head watching Hogun and his anger walking away. He held Mjolnir in his hand and pointed it at Loki.

**"You better have a good reason for coming here."**

Loki looked a bit surprised his own brother now seeming to threaten him after saving Sif. Then he remembered the Potion he looked around on the ground for it seeing it near the tree root he gathered it in his hand showing it to Thor.

**"This is why I'm here. It's of minor consequence now compared to what just happened."**

Thor took the potion shaking it and looking at it.

**"What's it for?" **Thor asked quizzically.

**"A young woman helped me yesterday giving me a place to stay and food. Sadly I didn't know she had no money or anything else to eat in her home. I want to help her out. She does potions, and I know moth….." **Loki stopped himself mid-sentence catching his new mistake.

**"Frigga likes these things. I'm not allowed in the Palace, but if there's a way for me to help this young woman I want to do it. It seems only fair."**

Volstagg's eyes widen as he heard Loki's little speech, not sure what to make of it. Thor handed Loki back the potion.

**"I cannot help you. Father's rules are clear. After you left the hall he said no one in the palace is allowed to help you if we did that person would get 10 lashes."**

Loki's face went from hopeful to dismal he couldn't believe what he had heard. Not only did Odin kick him out but he is not allowed to get help from them. Not even a moment later a deep voice is heard behind Thor.

**"What was the rule I said about talking to Loki?"**

They all turned and saw Odin, Loki was frozen in place. He knew nothing could get him out of this now. Sleipnir stood behind Odin as his mount. Even know Odin road him as his own Sleipnir still knew Loki as his mother. Thor tried to plead with Odin before he did anything to drastic.

**"Father, Loki just saved Sif's life. He was here to help a woman that gave him shelter last night." **Thor was almost on his knees for his brother.

**"More lies I see. There is no one in Asgard that would help him." **Odin sneered at Loki

**"There is! Her name is Seren." **Loki couldn't help but defend himself .

**"LIES!" **Odin yelled swinging his staff around at Loki shooting it to hit him in the side.

Loki fell to the ground the potion fell out of his hand as he the wind was knocked out of him. If he hadn't been a Jotun it would have killed him. Lying on the ground holding his side he looks to Sleipnir in pain, trying to speak to him through his thoughts. For a moment Loki thought he was seeing things as Sleipnir reared up knocking Odin over, but he realize he wasn't when his son kneeled down for Loki to get on his back. Barely able to move, Loki turned grabbing around his son's large neck. Thor, Sif and Volstagg were tending to Odin as Sleipnir ran off with Loki on his back.

When Odin stood up you could see he was not only upset he was fuming. Thor looked down to see the potion bottle on the ground. He knew Loki wasn't lying, all this time of lies and trickery he was trying to tell everyone the truth. But everyone closed their ears to him, everyone but Thor that is.

Thor walked into the Palace were cleanup was on its way from the attack, no one was sure who it was that attacked them. They were still working that out. He walked up to his mother's chambers walking in as the door was open. He set the potion down in front of her while she was brushing her hair.

**"What's this?" **She asked oddly

**"It's from Loki, mother. He says a girl named Seren helped him and he wishes to repay her by selling her potions." **He told her almost sounding unamused by his own words.

**"Why would he do this?" **She wondered holding the potion in her hand.

**"Loki says the woman has no money nor food and only wishes to repay her."**

He holds his hands in front of him waiting to be dismissed, he knows for doing this he will get 10 lashes. He only needs to wait for his father to be told about it.

**"Thank you Thor."**

Frigga set the potion down as she wondered who Seren was. Or even where she could find her, it was going to be hard for her more than it would be for Thor. Frigga never left the palace and for her to be seen out and about would be an odd sight for people.

Odin was in the war room looking at the damage that was done to his city. Thor walked in only a moment later stopping as he saw the cold expression on his father's face. Thor could only sigh and softly shake his head, he didn't agree with everything his father did but something's were regrettably needed. Maybe this punishment for Loki wasn't permanent but there was no time to think about that.

Odin went on explaining who the attackers were, beings from another realm that held a grudge from a long time ago. Fairvile was the leader's name his people were known as Guilvex. Thor tried to listen to everything his father said, but it was not helping him. Once the "meeting" was over everyone left the room. Thor made his way to the hall he stopped to think a moment when he suddenly felt the pull on his hair from behind him. It dragged him down the hall toward his chambers.

**"Did you not think I would see what you did? Did you not know that I would have to punish you?" **Odin tossed him in his chambers yelling at him.

**"I HELPED HIM! He is my brother!"**

**"WAS! Your brother." **Odin barked.

Thor turned away as he said that, not wanting to face that stupid punishment that he had put in place. Odin started to pace as Thor glared at the marble floor.

**"Do you want the same punishment Thor?"**

**"Give me the same punishment, I welcome it. You would have no son's then. See where you are when battle comes ringing at your door father. You banished me once I do not think it wise to do it again. " **Thor threatened.

Thor started to sound like Loki all of a sudden he knew what to say to Odin to get him to back off. Odin marched out of Thor's chamber doors. He slammed them shut leaving Thor to stand there in the darkness alone.

Sleipnir ran up to the small shack on the hill with Loki still astride him. Seren ran out her door seeing the amazing black horse outside. Loki moaned in pain not wanting to move from his son's back. Seren gasped in shock seeing him drapped over Sleipnir like that. She reached up barely touching him at the slightest whimper or moan she would jump back in shock.

**"Oh Valhalla, What's happened to you? You've stolen the kings mount." **She gasped covering her mouth.

Loki barely heard her as Sleipnir lied down allowing Loki to slide off his back. With a soft whisper Loki pat Sleipnir and said.

**"Thank you, my son."**

Seren heard him but only just. She helped Loki inside as Sleipnir stayed outside watching the small shack. His burn wounds were easily healed by one of Seren's potions. Not more than an hour later Loki was awake and feeling like himself again. He was hungry but that didn't change from the morning. He looked up at Seren with a sad glance then looked away.

**"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you any money. I tried… Until the city was attacked."**

She chuckled and looked out the window at Sleipnir.

**"It's ok you brought us Sleipnir the kings mount instead." **She covered her mouth with a chuckle.

Loki cringed at the thought of Sleipnir being outside. He sighed and kept his gaze away from hers, not wanting to make her feel bad or make him feel worse than what he already was.

**"Besides, having your son around is much nicer than having food." **She said sweetly to him.

Loki's eyes widen as he suddenly turned to her.

**"What? My Son?" **He was shocked.

She nodded with a smile placing her hand on his trying to comfort him.

**"I heard you outside, it's ok. You didn't have to hide who you are from me Loki. Just because I didn't know what you looked like doesn't mean I don't know who you are."**

He nodded and smiled he felt better that she knew, it was a weight lifted off his shoulders. He no longer had to hide himself from anyone.

**"I worried if you knew who I was that you wouldn't help me." **He said calmly.

**"If I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't have. Not because of your name or where you were born. " **She kept her ton soft and sweet to him.

She heard Sleipnir run off as the sun started to go down. She smiled and looked back down at Loki.

**"Looks like your son has run back to the stables." **She giggled.

**"Good, he is safer there then he is with me."**

Only a moment later did they hear a knock at the door Loki gasped, he worried it would be Odin. Seren got up and walked over opening it. A cloaked woman stood in front of her with a basket.

**"May I enter child?"** She said kindly

Loki knew that voice as Seren allowed her to come in. The woman took the cloak off, Loki couldn't be happier to see his mother then this moment.

**"MOTHER!" **He gasped

Jumping over the lounge and into her arms, Frigga handed Seren the basket as Seren opened it, it was filled to the rim with food and sweets and many other goodies. Once Loki was able to control himself he sat with Frigga.

**"Mother, what are you doing here? I never got to speak with you." **Loki asked excitedly

**"No but Thor did, he is taking the punishment for helping you. Please don't stress over it Loki, I want to help and so does Thor. "**

**"I hope Odin never finds out."** Loki said softly

He looked over at Seren who was digging into the foods and sweets in the basket.


	4. The attack

Return to Asgard

Chapter 4

That night the palace was silent, a pen drop could be heard in the Great Hall. Odin sat up on his Thorne looking down at the marble flooring below. He was all alone except for the guards he only wanted his thoughts as his company. He glanced over at an exceedingly large crack that now ran up the side of the hall. Through a painting he had done of the family, the crack went perfectly between Odin and the others separating him from his family.

Was this a sign he thought. Could this attack be caused by his judgment on Loki? How? There was no way to know these answers. He knew Loki had never met the attackers before. He put his hand to his beard rubbing it intently trying to think on what had just happened with in the last day. The only voice he could hear was Thor's yelling out to him "Why won't you listen to him?" Odin sadly looked down he had no reason not to believe Loki. He only had his pasted to rely on.

Odin knew he should have said something sooner to Loki about his past, he just didn't know how to say it. All those stories of Frost Giants and how they killed innocent lives. The memory crept up of Thor, Loki and him in the weapons vault when they were just 10 or 11 years old.

**"Do the Frost Giants still exist, father?" **Loki asked with wide eyes.

**"uhuh" **Odin nodded.

**"When I am King I will hunt them down and slay them all" **Thor said swinging his arm around like a sword.

**"A wise king never goes looking for a fight, but he must always be ready for one." **Odin said proudly as he walked down the hall of the weapons vault.

A loud slam of a door snapped Odin back to reality making him realize that all those years ago he was lying to his son. That night Odin realized many things he had done wrong in his past. He had never sat down and truly thought about it until this day, a day when Thor threaten that Odin would have no son's.

Odin leaned over to rest his chin on his hand again as he thought back to a time when the boys were playing out in the field. The three of them together Balder, Thor and Loki he smiled to himself remembering those days. The boys have sticks in their hands pretending they were swords waving them about. Loki would pretend to shoot something from his hand at Balder. Balder would come at him with his pretend sword. Thor would always jump in front of Loki to protect him.

**"I will protect you brother." **Thor would say holding his stick up ready to fight.

Balder would pretend to kill Thor. Thor would fall to ground trying to act dead. Loki and Balder would tackle Thor laughing, having fun as brothers should.

Thinking of this time brought a tear to Odin's eye, he wished keep this memory with him. Than a sea of sadness washed over him as another memory came up. A table lined with white long laced fringe, held a body dressed in burgundy. The body was that of an older teenage Balder. The tears of many in the room filled Odin's ears as Thor placed a hand on his deceased brother. A loud slam of doors were heard down the aisle from Thor. It was Loki running in to see Balder. Loki's shocked look at the situation at hand was almost shameful to his family.

**"Wha…. What happened?" **Loki stammered

**"You dare lie to us brother, you did this. It is your fault he is dead." **Thor roared out at Loki.

Loki took a step back in fear of his brother, never hearing this kind of anger from him before. He looked down at Balder confused and sad all at once.

**"I don't understand, I wasn't in town Balder was with you brother." **Loki tried to defend himself

**"You told your brother if he followed you, you would kill him." **Odin snapped at Loki pointing at Balder's body.

**"Yes, but I didn't mean it …. " **Loki said as he was cut off

**"He is dead now because of you… I hope your happy, Loki." **Thor turned away from Loki

Not another word was spoken as Loki ran out of the room angered that he was accused of his brother Balder's death. That night Loki went back to his brother's body trying to keep quiet. Odin was hiding in the shadows thanks to Hiemdell informing him about Loki's whereabouts.

Loki took something small out of a leather satchel cupping it in both hands. Odin watched Loki carefully set the item down in Balder's hand. He uttered softly to him while holding his hand.

**"I will always love you brother, slay those frost giants in Valhalla and save some for Thor and I."**

He stepped down to turn and walk away, stricken with sadness Loki couldn't even cry. He only walked down the aisle to the doors leaving the room as silently as he entered. Odin walked over to Balder's hand seeing the solid gold dragon figure that Loki left for him. Odin knew of this figure, Loki had asked for money to buy it many times before. He knew the day before all this happened that he was excited to go to the town where this figure was being sold. Was it to buy for Balder? Or was it for himself?

Odin shook his head trying to shake the memory from his mind. He knew if he kept dwelling on the past as he was he would only bring more bad memories to the surface. Maybe this is what was needed maybe this was how it was to be a parent. Odin sighed realizing now that accusing before knowing was the worst he could have ever done. Yes Loki had a temper and an attitude, but it was well deserved for the way people have treated him.

The night had grown late and he needed his rest, stepping down off the throne he noticed Sif walking up to him with haste in her step.

**"What can I do for you dear child?" **He asked standing at the bottom of the steps of his Throne.

**"Allfather, I can't find Hogun anywhere. I fear he's gone after Loki." **Sif kneeled to him worried she might be punished.

Odin sighed and looked out between the pillars of the Great Hall. He thought for a few moments not wanting to be too hasty.

**"Take Loki his armor, no other help is allowed to be given. Understood?" **He waved his finger at her making sure she heard him.

**"Of course Allfather." **She smiled and bowed deeply to him

Watching Sif run off he could only hope what he just did was right. Only time would tell and being on Loki's side for once was where he needed to be. The things that happened on Midgard might not have been Loki's fault. But he still did them and this punishment was showing Loki's true colors.

That night after Frigga had left the shack Loki laid back on the lounge with a very large smile. He tossed popper nickels in his mouth (like kettle corn) looking at Seren playing with another Potion.

**"You like working on those don't you?" **He smiled at her

**"Oh yes, they give me great pleasure when I know I completed one after many trail and errors."**

Seren was always in a chipper mood, never really feeling down about her life she always looked at it in a different way than others. Loki just looked around at all the potions still up on her shelves that Frigga didn't buy.

**"So these are all the ones that worked after so many failures?" **He asked.

She nodded to him pouring the juice of a root in the kettle.

**"I think of it as never giving up hope. I never want to give up on something I have so much passion for. You must have passion for something. What is it?"**

Though it was a simple question Loki didn't know the answer, at least he thought he didn't. The silence took them over as Loki thought back for a few moments thinking what his passion was. He could only remember one time he ever said the word Passion. When he was a young boy, he was in his chambers and Thor came in and started poking at his sides. He made Loki laugh but soon stopped as he saw Loki drawing and writing something.

**"Brother, what's that?" **Thor asked.

**"It's a new system I came up with to keep Asgard safe. I don't want anyone coming in that we don't invite here." **Loki tried to explain

**"Safe? From who?" **Thor was confused.

**"Anyone, brother. I'm sure we have many enemies out there. If people do get in, we want to make sure our people can get out without have to use the bifrost." **Pointing to the areas on the map.

**"Brother, you are a bit strange sometimes." **Thor chuckled to him.

**"No Thor, I have a passion to keep our family and people safe. Don't you want the same thing?" **Loki asked his brother.

As Loki came back to reality he looked at Seren with a shallow smile and a soft sigh.

**"I had a passion to keep Asgard safe from evil…. Like me….." **He trailed of quietly

Turning over on his side he let out a small sigh again, he knew what he did was wrong to Asgard. He didn't understand how he let his hate and anger consume in so much. Maybe it was part of who or what he was.

The next morning Loki woke up before Seren having a small bite to eat he walked outside to see to his son Sleipnir who was still grazing on the hillside. A husky voice came from behind him that made him turn quickly in shock.

**"You thought you could hide from me?" **Hogun growled

As Loki turned Hogun's fist met Loki's jaw with a sharp punch taking Loki to the ground. He rubbed his jaw trying to get the feeling back as he laughed looking up at him.

**"You fool, you really think I was trying to hide?" **Loki jumped to his feet.

**"You know nothing about me, just like everyone else. Your brain is in your biceps not your head."**

Hogun swung his sword at Loki ready to strike him down. He dodged ever swing that Hogun could muster up at him. Swinging again Loki caught the sword in his hand watching his skin turn a blue tent freezing the sword. Hogun quickly released it as Loki flung it over to a nearby tree watching it shatter into a million pieces. Hogun's rage was still in full gear he lunged at him again as Loki put his palms out to hit Hogun in the chest pushing him back to the ground. Loki changed back to his normal Asgardian self, standing over Hogun he looked down at him.

**"Go on. Kill me." **Hogun said holding himself in pain.

**"I wasn't going to kill you, I never wanted you dead. No Hogun, go back to the palace and leave me be."**

Loki stepped over Hogun walking away with Sleipnir close behind him.

He had no idea that Sif saw the whole thing unfold before her. Was this really Loki, did he just let Hogun live? Even after asking herself these questions she still couldn't believe her own eyes. The old Loki would have killed Hogun if he was on the ground like that. Or he wouldn't have ever had the strength to match Hogun in the first place.

After helping Hogun, Sif found Loki near a lake watching the water. She thought it was odd, he never showed interest in doing things that were calming like that before. She stayed back not wanting to upset him more than Hogun already had.

**"You don't have to stand back there, Sif." **Loki said with a smile.

**"How did you know it was I?"**

Loki kept his smile while watching the water. His shoulders shrugged slowly knowing his answer would scare her or she would call him a liar like all the others.

**"I guessed." **He said

**"I pretty good guess." **She replied walking up to him

He chuckled under his breath not wanting to give too much away. Glancing at her he noticed she had a pack on. He could only think she was going on a trip or hick somewhere.

**"Where are you going?"**

She remembered the Armor she carried on her back, taking the pack off she pulled out his armor.

**"Odin wanted me to give you this in case Hogun came by. I don't think you need it now, though you could use it for other things later."**

Loki smiled at the gesture and took the pack from her with a bow in his head.

**"Thank you, I don't think I'll need it, but you're right. You can never tell what the future brings." **He smiled and closed the pack.

Silence fell between them neither of them knew how to keep a conversation going anymore. Loki with his spiteful sarcasm and Sif with her witty come backs, finally Sif spoke up with a soft tone in her voice.

**"Thank you, for saving my life yesterday. I don't think I would be here now if it weren't for you."**

It took a moment for Loki to talk he wanted to be a jerk to be the way he used to be. Something told him not to at this time.

**"Sif, if…. If I would have had time to think about my actions I probably wouldn't have done it and I would have hated myself for the rest of my life. I reacted and it came from the heart, for that I'm grateful, you're still here and Thor was there to grab my hand when I needed him most." **He chuckled softly.

**"Why wouldn't you have done it if you thought about it?"** She asked being a bit confused.

"Ever since I was younger I've had to live up to a certain expectation. The humans call it 'the boy who cried wolf'. Though I never cried wolf, my family thought I did. I was a joker and loved to play games like any other child, maybe a bit more than other children. I guess it was a bit more then I should have. When I got older they thought everything I said was a lie even my own brother's death. Instead of always fighting against them and trying to convince them I was good I chose to give into what they believed. To be this liar and joker all the time, I just got in over my head."

Loki told Sif as he played with the straps of the pack. Sif looked rather amazed that he would even tell her this, but it made since now. All this time his pranks and calls for attention weren't for nothing, they meant something to him.


	5. The Ship

Return to Asgard

Chapter 5

Thor had put up with enough and wanted to know what was going on. Frigga was gone all night and Odin wasn't talking to him. They hadn't seen from their attackers since yesterday, but that wasn't the issue at hand, it gave them more time to work their own problems out. Boy did they have problems. Thor marched down the long corridor to the Great Hall, he knew Odin had to be there by now he wasn't at morning meal neither was Frigga.

Thor stopped in his tracks seeing Hogun being helped into the palace by Frandal. Hogun was holding his chest and dragging his right leg behind him just a bit. Thor watched in shock until Frandal looked up at him.

**"Can you get the door good man?"**

Thor jumped to opening the door for them. Frandal eased Hogun down on a long lounge allowing him to put his leg up. Sitting down in front of Hotun on the small footstool Thor took in the sight of his friend. He had never seen Hogun this beat up before.

**"Who did this to you, my friend?"** Thor asked.

Hogun panted trying to get settled in on the lounge, he glanced over to Frandal not truly wanting to answer Thor's question. Thor looked to Frandal for an answer since he wasn't getting anything from Hogun.

**"It was your brother."** Frandal said putting a pillow under Hogun's leg.

Thor was confused he couldn't figure out why Loki would want to do this to his friend.

**"Why would Loki want to attack Hogun?"**

**"Loki didn't attack Hogun."** Frandal said sadly

**"I don't understand."** Thor was even more confused.

Frandral sat down at the end of Hogun's leg glancing down at Hogun as he started to talk.

**"Hogun was upset. He thought Loki brought these people here that attacked Asgard."** Frandal tried to explain to Thor

**"My brother… Loki… Did this to you?" ** Thor started chuckling thinking of Loki beating Hogun in any fight.

Thor shook his head laughing even louder than he was a moment before. Frandal sat up tall looking at Hogun in surprise. He thought Thor would be upset, but it seemed to be the opposite effect.

**"I'm glad you're taking this so well, Thor."** Frandal smiled

**"I am amazed that my brother now has the strength to kick your butt, Hogun. Do not think I am happy about what you did."** Thor chuckled

**"I'm glad I could amuse you"** Hogun huffed.

Thor got up and walked to the doors of the room he turned back curious to know one thing.

**"You know where Loki is?"**

**"Yes…."** Hogun replied

Thor smiled wanting to know where his brother was so he could speak to him.

Sif was in the shack with Loki and Seren she was amazed at the amount of potions Seren had on the shelves. Picking a bottle off the shelf that had small beads in it saying on the said of the bottle –Cloud of haze- Sif turned to Seren holding the small bottle up to her.

**"What's this?"** asking curiously

**"Those are an experiment I did. You take one of those small beads and toss it hard on the ground and you'll get and large cloud around you. It will hide you if you need to get away or something."** Seren smiled pointing to the bottle.

**"How long does the cloud or last?"** Sif asked looking at the bottle seeing how many beads were in there.

**"About 10 minutes"** Seren nodded happily

Sif was very interested pulling out a large gold coin from her pouch putting it in Seren's hand.

**"I'll take it."** Sif said putting the bottle in her pouch.

Seren was shocked, she knew Loki was trying to help her sell the potions but a Gold coin was far too much to ask for it. Loki smiled at Seren glancing back at Sif with an even larger smile on her face.

**"So sif, what's going to happen with this attack on the Palace? I know Odin won't just let it go unnoticed."** Loki asked

**"The Allfather knows who they are, but he won't say much more than that. There was no reason for the attack, no demands or requests."** Sif said not knowing much more.

**"What about the ship that crashed? Has anyone learned anything about it?"**

Sif shook her head knowing it would be bad to mention anything to him about information like this.

**"It was lost to the sea, we can't get to it. Everyone that has the ability to get down that far has tried."** She shook her head again.

He sighed knowing what that meant. Seren gasped out as a man walked up to the shack with a goat for her, she ran out the door as Loki chuckled at her.

**"I've never seen a woman so happy to see a goat."** He said

**"To each their own, I say."** Sif smiled at Loki

The next morning Loki was out by the ocean cliffs where the ship crashed. Loki knew he could reach the ship below, no matter the depth it was at. He didn't have to breathe to live his magic allowed this. Even after Odin taking is powers these were Jotun powers he used. Loki stood on a small ledge about 20 feet above the water he didn't want people to know he had been down there once he came back up. He started to strip out of all of his clothes. The boots first and then his shirt, he kept glancing around thinking someone was going to show up any moment. He finally got to his pants taking the leather strap off and pulling them down. He had never been this exposed out in public but then again this wasn't truly public he was over 4000 feet down from the gardens of Asgard.

He looked up to the top of the cliff and then back down to the water below. He took a deep breath and rubbed his palms together with a smile.

**"Alright Loki, let's not mess this up."** He told himself.

He closed his eyes as his whole body turned blue he took a charging step forward, diving into the water below. Once in the water he started to swim his way down to dark depths where he thought the ship was. Opening his eyes they went from the red back to his emerald green. Swimming around the edge of the underwater cliff side he finally reached the ship. Small bubbles come from the ship as Loki swam around it. Finding the door half open on the bottom side he jumped up through it. Loki's body turned back to his normal color as he stood up. Still completely naked he was soaking wet.

This ship sat sideways on the floor of the ocean, it took Loki some work to keep on his feet as he walked through it. Only a few of the lights were still on, but that didn't bother him, he could see perfectly in little to no light. He finally reached a large oval door Loki looked around trying to find a way to open it. Moving his hand along the rim of the door it suddenly opened without warning.

Walking into the room he saw chairs and panels around the circumference of the room. A silver haired man in armor was hunched over the curved panel in the middle of the room. Loki had to see who these people were. He grabbed the hair of the man pushing him back into the chair to see his face. Loki jumped back in horror almost falling to his knees. His body felt weak and his heart was racing a mile a minute he couldn't think. The man before him looked exactly like Odin, a spitting image in every way from his age to his eye patch and hair style.

The room was very large and Loki was now in desperation mode. He looked around the room trying to find others, he saw a blond haired man face down on the ground. He sprinted to him flipping him over to seeing it was another, this time it was Thor. Loki stood up and rubbed his face the fear ran through him not knowing what was happening.

**"WHAT'S GOING ON!"** He yelled out

**"You're no longer in control, does that scare you?"** A deep husky voice said from behind him.

Loki knew the voice but he wasn't willing to believe it was the man he knew it belonged to. Turning around he saw him, the red eyes the blue skin and the green armor.

**"Laufey!"** Loki said in shock

**"I'm surprised you remember me. You only killed me in the bed chambers of the Allfather."** Laufey glared at him.

Loki was in too much shock to even reply but he had one question in his head. And even that was something he wasn't sure if he could get out. A few moments passed in silence as Laufey stared at Loki and all his… Glory.

**"How is this possibly?"** He asked Laufey.

**"You think you're in the only dimension out there? There are plenty of them that have the ability to cut through the fabric of space. We ….. " he gestures to all the bodies in the room "Come from another Asgard, one that was destroyed by a warring world. Odin and I became allies after our great war many years ago."**

**"Why have you come here and attacked us?"** Loki asked

**"This warring world came from your dimension and you're the only one that has survived their control that Odin knew of."**

**"Thanos?"** He asked quizzically

**"Yes, he thought you came from our Asgard. Odin wanted his revenge for what happened."**

**"Wait…. Wouldn't he of just taken your Loki?"** he thought

Laufey lowered his head almost ashamed of his answer knowing it wasn't what Loki wanted to hear.

**"We have no Loki in our world. Your mother never told me about you, she left you to die that night. Odin did save your life, I only wish we would have known in our world."**

**"So Jotunheim and Asgard have been at peace in your realm and I'm not around?"** Loki asked

Laufey nodded slowly to him. Loki couldn't help to feel that all this was his fault. If he had never been told about his heritage none of this would have ever happened.

**"Asgard would be better off without me. Everything that's happened, everything that's … "** Loki shook his head with a sigh

**"Go back to them, son. They're your family now. Through everything that's happened good or bad they are your family and care for you."** Laufey said calmly

**"What about you?"**

**"It's too late for me it won't be long for this ship to give way. I knew this was a one way trip when Odin asked me to come along." ** Laufey explained

The ship rumbled a moment trying to settle, Loki glanced around ready to run if he had to.

**"Go, don't stay here."** Laufey yelled at him

Loki ran out the door back down to the entrance as his body turned blue again he dived into the water swimming up toward the surface he looked back down to the ship he thought, what on Asgard just happened? He finally got to the rocky cliff, climbing up to his clothes. Loki dressed slowly trying to figure out how any of this could happen to him and his realm.

Walking up to the Shack many thoughts ran through Loki's head but nothing was more important than what he just heard from Laufey. He wasn't sure if he could trust anyone with this information. Sif said Odin knew who his attackers were, knowing now Odin was very wrong.

**"LOKI!"** A cheerful voice called out to him

Loki looked up seeing his brother near the shack with a bright smile and his arms held wide apart for a warm embrace. Loki could say nothing to him, his mind flashed to the dead body on the ship's floor that looked exactly like his brother. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki squeezing the air out him with a loud grown and gasp. Thor set Loki gently down.

**"Sorry brother, I seem to forget my own strength when I get excited."** Thor exclaimed

**"How did you know where I was? Did Sif tell you? Or Frigga?"**

Thor looked a bit shocked that the others would know and not tell him.

**"No brother, Hogun told me. After he told me how you took him down."** Thor smiled.

Loki finally cracked a smile, he still wasn't very happy but he had to show some emotion with his brother there. Seren walked out giving Sleipnir and her goat an apple.

**"Afternoon Loki"** Seren called out.

Loki waved over to her smiling. He finally spoke to Thor not looking at him.

**"I worry, brother."** Loki said

**"For what, Loki?"**

**"Asgard….."** Loki said as he walked over to Seren.


	6. Kidnapping Loki

Return to Asgard

Chapter 6

Thor returned to the Palace that evening with questions that he himself couldn't answer. Loki acted very strangely on his visit to the shack Thor thought he would be happy to see him wanting to spend time with him. In fact it was the opposite Loki was quiet and distant with his brother. Though he wanted to try and make peace with his brother and bring him back to the Palace Loki wouldn't listen or go with him. Thor sat on his balcony pondering what his future would be like without his brother. The thought made chills run down his spine, it wasn't a feeling Thor wanted or desired to feel again. It was like lose Balder all over again.

Thor and his father were still not on speaking terms after what happened the day before. With still no word from their attackers the rebuild of Asgard got underway. Thor was looking at the rebuild plans of one of the many towers that were taken down by the attack when he heard a knock at the door. Glancing up only for a moment he almost growled at the thought it could be his father.

**"Enter!"** with a low bear tone

Sif walks in looking around the room to see that everything is in its proper place and the room spotless. Shutting the door behind her she glides herself up to the table where Thor his standing.

**"I see you've cleaned up, the place looks much better with the bed the correct direction." ** Letting out a small chuckle.

Thor peered up at her for a moment sighing, seeming unamused at her attempt at a joke.

**"Can I help you Sif?"** he almost growled out.

She raised a brow towards him noticing his mood. She wasn't going to put up with the god of thunder being a little brat.

**"You're in a rip mood aren't you? Hurry and get that stick out of your ars there's no time to have it there today."**

Her words shocked Thor he stood up and glared at her. Not angry but shocked, he had no response for such a comment like that.

**"We're going to get Loki and drag him back here kicking and screaming if we have to."** She smiled at Thor while she said that.

Sif knew it would make Thor happy to hear that and it did. The smile grew on Thor's face he wanted nothing more than for his brother to be back in the palace. Family was the most important thing to him. No matter what Loki said Thor still thought of him as family.

**"Then what are we waiting for?"** Thor said with a smile

They both took off toward the door not waiting for a reply from each other.

Loki was not himself since the visit to the ship, so many questions unanswered and so many more grew in his head. He knew this was going to be something that could never be unseen. He sat outside that morning on the grass near the shack. Since Frigga had given Seren so many goodies to bake she had been cooking nonstop, the smells from the kitchen filled the air surrounding the shack. It made Loki smile to know he had brought happiness to someone's life like he had to Seren's.

The thought came to Loki, what if he was never around. He knew Asgard was gone from the other realm but before that, what of Sleipnir? What of Seren? To many questions started to fill his head again, he had to stop them. Loki grabbed his head and started to shake it he wanted the questions and images to stop. Then he heard a voice that broke his concentration.

**"Loki!"** Said the voice

He looked around and saw no one, a pair of arms grabbed around his chest. Another pair put a black sack over his head. Loki tried to scream out but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. The arms were holding him too tight around the chest. He was tossed on to his son, he only knew who it was by the odd 8 beat gait he had when he ran. As soon as they stopped they took the sack off, Loki blinked a few times, focusing his eyes.

**"SIF! You…."** Loki growled while shaking his fist at her.

**"Don't be mad at just me, Thor helped with this plan to."** She smiled pointing to Thor.

Loki was more than upset as he looked around noticing he was in the palace. He growled and balled his hands into fists. He didn't want to be here he knew the rules and was trying to live by them.

**"Why would you bring me here? Odin told me my fate and you still persist on trying to change that? How desperate are you?"** He glared at the two of them.

Neither of them answered him, Loki knew the punishment for being in the palace and that was the last thing he wanted. He made his way toward the door angered and fuming as Thor grabbed his arm, out of reaction Loki turned touching Thor's hand giving him a frost burn. Thor jumped back cradling his hand with his other. Loki was shocked that he even did that. It wasn't like him at all to just react without thinking. He was a planner not a reactor like Thor. Loki stopped and sighed, lowering his head for a moment he gently shaking it back and forth he knew he had reached the point in his mind that he never wanted to be. A place he thought no longer mattered to himself or anyone else.

**"I'm sorry, Thor. I haven't been myself lately. I shouldn't be here and you know that."** Loki glanced at him trying to get him to understand.

**"Yes he knows, but does he listen?"** A voice said calmly

Loki flipped around seeing Odin standing behind him he shifted his eyes around the room looking for a way out. His Jotun powers were no match to get away from Odin.

**"I didn't want to be here, Thor kidnapped me from where I was staying." ** Loki backed away from Odin.

Odin held his hand up stopping Loki from speaking. Odin didn't need Loki to explain himself he only came because Heimdell told him what Thor had done. Odin walked around Loki a few times eyeing his tattered garb and unkept hair. Odin looked to Thor with a questioning look on his face.

**"Why must you appose every command I give?"** he said calmly to Thor.

Thor shifted his weight slightly as his mouth opened a bit then closed again knowing anything he said might upset his father further. He glanced at Sif then lowered his head. Sif wasn't entirely sure what she should say but knew she should say the truth.

**"My Lord, I told Thor to come with me. It was my idea to kidnap Loki and bring him back here. He saved my life and I knew I had to do anything I could to help him come back to the palace."** She said bowing her head.

Loki was shocked his mouth agape and his chest almost frozen in place. He was caught up in the emotion of what Sif had just said. Odin spoke up breaking Loki's moment and snapping him back to reality.

**"In doing so you have now condemned Loki to his harsh punishment." **Odin motioned for the guards

**"WHAT?! I didn't want to be here and yet you blame me? Typical, I wish I would have died with those on the ship…."** Loki froze not realizing what he had said. He had been reacting way too much, something was going on and he didn't know what. He didn't mean to say that and he didn't even feel that way.

**"What ship? Do you mean the one in the ocean?"** Sif asked

Loki backed away from them trying to give a blank expression. He didn't need any of them interrogating him about what he just said.

**"Loki, what did you mean?" ** Thor asked looking puzzled

**"Nothing, I can only assume they're dead since they've been in the ocean."** He tried to save himself

Odin didn't look like he was buying it he knew Loki knew something more. He stepped closer to him grabbing the shoulder cloth of his tunic.

**"Loki, If you know something then speak up."** Odin demanded.

Loki tried to flinch away from Odin's grasp, but it didn't help. Odin didn't let go he was determined to know what Loki meant. Odin griped onto him a bit tighter trying to get his point across to the boy.

**"Let go of me!"** Loki yelled **"I don't need to tell you anything, I'm not your son remember!?"**

Loki ripped his arm from Odin's grip stepping back away from him. He glanced at Thor and Sif seeing if they would help him out in anyway.

**"You would dare keep information from me? This is the final straw Loki, you're endangering the lives of millions when you withhold information." ** Odin yelled out

**"You didn't want my help, you always saw me as a trouble maker. Why should I put my neck out there for you now?"** Loki asked in a growling tone.

Thor couldn't handle seeing the two of them fighting like this even if he wasn't on good terms with his father right now. He stepped him putting his hand on Loki's shoulder trying to calm him just a bit.

**"Loki, please brother. We need any information you can give us. I will not let father punish you for what Sif and I did. I will protect you, you know this." **Thor said very calmly.

Loki finally relaxed still shifting his eyes around to everyone in the room. He didn't know how he could help, there wasn't much to do. Laufey was still on the ship but was the ship still down there? He thought that maybe they would believe him if he told them what he had seen. It was a long shot and even a shot in the dark to get him tossed back out on his ars again.

**"Alright, this will be a strange tale that I don't think any of you will believe."** He walks over sitting at the small table.

Sif walks over sitting down next to him.

**"I will listen lately I'm willing to take anything to heart. Please tell us."**

Odin walked over as well standing near the table to listen he was too proud to sit with them. Thor walked up standing as his father was waiting for Loki to start.

**"I went down to the ship" A collective gasp was heard as Loki continued "There wasn't much left, the main deck or bridge had 2 bodies on it. They were face down I rolled the captain over first. When I saw his face, I was shocked I wasn't sure what I felt. He was you."**

Loki pointed to Odin with a worried look he was sure Odin would be upset or say something. But nothing was said from anyone.

**"I turned to see the other man on the floor with long blonde hair when I turned him over it was Thor. My first reaction is someone had to be playing with my mind the way Thanos did. Then I heard his voice"**

**"Who? Thanos?"** Asked Thor.

**"No Laufey, he was there behind me. He told me of their people and where they came from. They are us but from another dimension. The ship started to shift and I had to get out of there, but before I left Laufey told me that they wouldn't last long here it wasn't there world to live in."**

**"Why were they even here?"** Sif wondered

**"Laufey said that Thanos went to their dimension thinking I was there. He wanted me dead for not finishing the job on Midgard." ** He looked up at Thor.

Odin was silent he was taking all this in and some reason his reaction was the same as all the other times.

**"Loki, I will not listen to any more of these wild tales you put so much time into telling. Your lies have costed us so much in this realm that I will not have it jeopardize anymore more lives. " ** Odin said turning away from Loki.

Loki knew this was going to happen, he knew Odin would never believe him. Loki stood up without saying a word and started to walk to the door he didn't need to get into it with Odin or anyone else for that matter.

**"What If Loki was to have proof would you believe him then?"** Thor asked Odin.

**"Yes, of course I would"** Odin replied

Loki heard them but only kept walking.

**"Brother, did you hear?"**

**"I have nothing to prove Thor and don't call me brother."** Loki said coldly

Leaving the room he slammed the door behind him. Sif was a bit taken back but the reaction Loki gave them but she understood why he was being that way. Odin and Thor stood in silence as none of them knew what to do next.

Getting half way to the shack Loki took a break near the small lake he needed time to take in what had happened in the Palace. He didn't want to have to provide proof there was no reason to do that his word should have been good enough. Though he knew with all the lies he had told in the past that he did have to prove something to them. He hated this more than anything but he knew he had to go back down to the ship.


	7. Returning to the Ship

The next morning Loki arose with the sun just barely peaking over the grass. He knew what he had to do he just feared doing it. Seren was still sleeping as she shut the door softly to the shack, making his way down the hill he kept thinking about what Odin said to him. His lies putting Asgard in more danger, he was surprised Odin was say this since now Loki realized that Odin had lied to Thor and the others. Odin had no idea who these people were even know he said he did. The only one with any knowledge so far was Loki. He didn't like the idea of having to give proof to them it made him tense and upset thinking that his word wasn't good enough.

Loki climbed down the cliff side again to the small platform he used before. The water looked just as clear as it was before.

_"It's now or never." _ He told himself.

Taking off his close once again he remembered to have on some tight trunks so he wasn't completely naked this time. Readying himself he swung his arms back and forth then dived head long into the water. Making his way down he went around the edge of the cliff and saw the ship now resting right side up on the ocean floor. This was a problem the door to enter through was on the bottom. Loki was not worried he couldn't get in. Swimming a few times around and over the ship he saw there was a small opening between the sand and ship. It was just large enough for his body to fit through. He barely reached the door, there would be some digging involved this time. Thankfully Loki didn't need to breath. He only needed to control his heart rate.

It was a small trick of the Jotun's living on such a cold planet they had a few abilities to keep themselves alive. After a bit of ingenuity Loki finally was able to get to the door and pop it open again. To his surprise there was barely any water in the ship. The ship was creaking and screaming to fall apart any moment as Loki made his way back to the bridge.

Entering once again he saw Laufey propped up on the ground against a wall. He kneeled down to him to see if he was still alive. He was breathing but only just. Loki stood up and walked over to the other Odin seeing Gungir next to him he knew if they saw another Staff that had the exact powers as Odin's they would have to believe him. Picking it up Laufey took a deep breath as Loki turned to him.

_"Laufey! What's wrong with you?"_ Loki asked as he walked back over kneeling next to him.

_"I'm dying son. Your realm cannot sustain me."_ He said gasping softly.

_"What if I got you to Jotunhiem? Would you be able to live there?"_ Loki asked

_"No, it's the dimension you live in. Your Laufey is dead, I should be too." Laufeys head relaxed against the wall. "Why have you come back?"_ he asked.

A moment of silence worked over the two men as Loki looked down at Gungir. He knew that even taking proof would be a hard pill for himself and Odin to swallow.

_"I need proof, no one believes me."_

_"Why would you need to prove yourself, Loki? You've become soft and too scared to fight what has happened to you."_ Laufey reached behind him pulling a pouch off his belt. _"Here, use this."_

Loki took the pouch opening it was a small box he looked a bit confused at what it was for.

_"What's this?"_ He asked Laufey

_"It might be broken, its Time Orb. If you can fix it, it will take you back to where you want. The time you most desire."_ Laufey's breathing started to slow.

_"How will I know what that is?"_ Loki asked.

_"You will know."_ Laufey said as his voice faded off.

Loki stood up and looked around, he could still take Gungir but what was the point Laufey was right. He had grown weak and soft. Leaving the ship with the bodies in place he made it make to the surface of the water. Thor was standing over him with a glare in his eyes.

_"What do you want?"_ Loki asked as he jumped out of the water.

_"What were you doing down there?"_ Thor asked.

Loki didn't say, he had the pouch in his hand but Thor didn't seem to notice. Loki started to dress himself still not answering Thor's question.

_"Answer me Loki I want to know what you were doing down there?"_

Putting on his shirt he stands up and smirks at Thor.

_"I was going for a swim, why did you want to join me?"_ Loki chuckled heading back up the cliff side

Thor was shocked he had no idea Loki would act like that again. He thought he had his brother back with the way he was acting before. He followed Loki up the cliff side he wanted to know anything Loki knew. Step by step Loki could here Thor following him generally this wouldn't bother him. Now after hearing what Laufey had said he knew he had to grow a stronger back bone even if he wasn't as sarcastic as he once was he could at least not take the crap Odin was tossing at him.

_"Thor you can stop following me, I'm not going to tell you anything."_ Loki said as he marched on back to the shack.

_"That is fine I will follow you anyway."_ He smiled matching Loki's every step.

Loki finally stopped with a sigh he wasn't far from the shack but he was tired of being treated like this. Thor knew he was a man of few words but today was a day that more words needed to be spoken. Turning to face Thor he didn't look happy but more worried.

_"Thor, look…. I don't say much to you or anyone for that matter because everyone thinks I lie when words come out of my mouth. I tell you this now, this last year…. Has been the hardest on me than anything I have ever experienced. Finding out what I really was, my jealousy of you, falling into the hands of Thanos, and now this. If I had the ability I would start all over again, do it right. I wouldn't allow us to get in trouble like we did. And I surely wouldn't want you to get banished. The taste of ruling didn't do me any favors, it only made things worse. I would still cause that bit of mischief that we all love about me, but I wouldn't want to lose you as …. As my brother."_

Thor stood there with a soft smile on his face, raising his hand to put to Loki's neck.

_"Loki, being banished was the best thing that happened to me. I learned a lot from that experience it humbled me and made me realize that things do not always go my way. But that is no reason to give up. When you came to me telling me father had died, even know it was a lie… I believed you. I mourned for father, remembering the things about him are what helped me learn. It was the best lie you could have ever done. I truly thank you for it."_

Loki was surprised to hear Thor say this. Thor thanking him for the banishment and lying to him was he going mad? It didn't seem right for some reason, why of all people would he thank him.

_"I don't understand, your saying my lying was alright and a good thing?"_

Thor looked up shrugging his head back and forth.

_"Well for that time it was. Don't think that lying is always good, but sometimes it is." _ Removing his hand from Loki he thought for a moment. _"Loki, a small lie can heal someone's heart or make them happy. There are times like these that lying is needed… I myself have trouble lying."_

_"I've noticed"_ Loki laughed.

_"Yes, this is only because it's something that's part of us here to be honest. I think we here in Asgard could us a bit of deception once in a while. Father is just so old fashion he doesn't see this."_ Thor told him.

Loki smiled softly trying to take in what Thor was telling him, but it wasn't easy. Growing up Loki had been told never to lie, and then as time went on he had been taught to lie. Now Thor is telling him that at some points it's ok to lie. It was all very confusing for him. He looked up at Thor with a smile wanting to let Thor know he was ok.

_"I understand, I just don't think I'm ready to go back yet. Maybe soon just not yet."_ Loki said sadly.

Thor nodded with a smile and a soft pat to Loki's shoulder.

_"Then you will let us know when?"_

_"Thor you will be the first to know."_ Loki finally smiled as he said that.

With another soft nod Thor turned to leave walking back to the Palace. Loki turned and continued on his way to the shack, walking inside he sat down on the couch with a smile over at Seren.

_"Morning Loki."_ She said cheery.

_"Morning dear, how was your sleep?"_

_"It was great, with so much food in the house I never seem to wake up hungry."_ She went on to keep talking.

Loki took the box out of the pouch to look at it as Seren kept talking. He flipped the box around a few times and finally opened it. Noticing a loose gear he knew what had to be fixed. But then that raised the question did he want to start over or could he? He knew it would be a tough one to answer he never wanted to leave Asgard, it was where he grew up. This would be a choice that only he could make.

Thor walked into the palace with a smile knowing he was able to talk to his brother this time with a calm manner. Sif came running up to him almost elbowing him.

_"Well?"_ sif said urging him on.

_"Well what?"_ Thor chuckled.

"_Don't give me that. Is he coming back?"_

"_He said he needed some time. And if that's what he needs then I am willing to give it to him." _Thor kept walking as Sif was right next to him.

"_That can't be all that was said, come on Thor this is Loki we're talking about. The Silvertongue …. "_ Thor interrupted her.

"_Don't call him that anymore."_ Pointing his finger at her.

"_Alright, I won't."_ She looked worried.

"_Just know that he and I talked and for the first time in a long time we connected like brothers should. I will give him time as I said I would. With all he has been through he deserves that much at least._" Thor said smiling down at Sif.

"_Then I say it was a job well done. Not many people can get through to him if it was anyone I'm glad it was you._" She bowed her head to Thor and turned to leave.

Thor smiled watching her leave before entering his chambers. As he shut his door a painful hit came from the back of his head right before he blacked out.


End file.
